blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fomalhaut
file:oldcanon.png Fomalhaut is a star within the constellation Pisces Austrinus. It is the 19th brightest star in Earth's sky with an apparent magnitude of 1.16, and has a distance of around 25 lightyears from the Sun. Around it are three massive, artificial ringworld structures, designated Ring A, Ring B, and Ring C, all perpendicular to each other. A fourth was under construction in 2251, but the project was later cancelled and scrapped for material. They were built by the Aviantsie Collective, prior to the the Voxviem Emirates' hostile takeover in 2292 which lasted roughly two weeks, from December 24th, 2292, to January 6th, 2293. In the invasion roughly 60% of the Collective's population died and their whole government structure was subject to a massive, rapid upheaval which resulted in their expulsion from the surrounding area and fade into obscurity. Cubikon Capitalists United (CCU) civilians refer to this as "The Christmas Event" due to its beginning on Christmas Eve of 2292. Structure The three massive ringworlds are all constructed to simulate natural environments with a regular day/night cycle and native fauna and flora originating from Aviantsie Collective and Voxviem Emirates home planets. It is made out of unknown, incredibly durable materials several kilometers thick. The interior and exterior surfaces are stamped with mountain ranges, hills, and oceans to simulate biomes on the interior. The interior is covered with rocks and dirt, as well as large amounts of natural grass and trees with a wide range of biomes. Ring-A Ring-A is the warmest and most humid of the three rings, most of it simulating either deserts or plains areas. The weather is comparable to that found near the equator of Earth. It is taken up by vast expanses of farmland to feed the populace and expanding war machine. There are occasionally scattered cities and town, dotted with orbital defence cannons (ODCs) and other various defensive androids. It is currently regarded as the hardest ring to invade, due to its central location and sheer amount military forces there. Ring-B B-ring has an average environment similar to that of north-eastern Europe, with large mountain ranges dotted with large oceans and lakes, topped off with a vast expanse of conifer forests. It is the ring also most subject to large rainstorms and fog - almost none of it is visible from orbit, and in most parts it is either constantly raining or windy. It is also the most populous of the rings, with large metropolitan cities being a commonality. It is mostly centered around its cities with farming being a small priority, and it has about 80% of Fomalhaut's population and 40% of the Emirates' population. Ring-C Ring-C is regarded as a "mistake" by most engineers of the structure, and it is also considered the most inhospitible of the rings due to almost constant thundersnow, sleet, and hail, as well as consistently subzero temperatures. It is the furthest out from the star and also the largest in terms of land area. The interior biomes most often simulate the mountainous areas of Siberia and the large tundras of Canada. Conifer forests are typical on this ring, obscured almost entirely by snow. It is currently completely under Khiondreznan jurisdiction but is barred to public visitors. It is home to one large city, which was formerly CCU's capital - New Kaliningrad. Category:Planets